The Death Eater's Daughter
by RowenaMcKinnon
Summary: Calliope Nott had grown up around Death Eaters her entire life, being taught their beliefs with her brother, Theodore. However, she learns a truth that will shake her very core. Could she really be the only daughter of Arthur Weasley?


The cool autumn air settled along the ground as evening crept over the little town. It was a peaceful night as many families headed off to bed with their young children to enjoy a comforting slumber. As they lay in their beds, dreaming sweet dreams of far off and enchanted places fit for fairytales, they remained blissfully unaware of two dark figures walking through the streets under the veil of darkness. They crept along the road as street lights extinguished ahead of them. These two men, dressed in long black cloaks with hoods pulled up over their heads to further disguise their features were on a mission of extreme importance. They spied their destination ahead and walked on with determination. They knew that if they were to fail, things would get very difficult for the two of them, if they were able to stay alive after failing. There was a bang and sounds of shouting coming from the house up the street and situated away from the rest of the town. They crept silently into the yard, keeping their presence unknown to the home's occupants as they moved towards the building. They peeked in through the windows as they planned their swift attack. They could see the purpose of their quest in a most accessible location. It just seemed too easy to be possible.

The first man nodded slightly to his partner to get ready for the attack as they raised their wands. They quickly lifted their masks into place and stepped back from the building before releasing a spell that caused a fiery explosion in the house that disrupted the peace of the night. Yells and screams could be heard inside the building as flames started to engulf the structure. As the parents tried to gather their young children together and put out the fires, the two men swiftly flew through the house, wands raised as they snatched their prize quickly before they could be stopped. The two parents continued to fight against the flames but the fire was spreading too quickly, making the need to get their children out of the building greater. As the men had in their possession what they had come for, they disappeared into the night, leaving behind no trace that they had ever been there.

The young mother picked up her youngest son and handed him to his father, shooing the children quickly towards the door as calmly as she could manage. They were scared and the younger one cried. Their father led them out into the yard as their mother ran about the first floor, searching frantically where she could. After a few moments as they fire began to worsen and another small explosion within the house engulfed half of their sitting room, the father handed his youngest son over to his eldest brother and returned inside to drag their mother out of the flaming building. She fought against his struggles to get her out, needing to find what she was looking for. Once he had managed to pull her to where her sons were gathered, she fell to her knees, staring at their burning home. The young father knelt beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she cried.

"GINNY!" the distraught mother called out into the night as rain started to pour from the heavens, matching the sorrow of the night.

Cagney and Stanwyck reappeared in a wooded area in a county far away from the building they had attacked. Cagney cradled a small infant in his arms as they approached another man dressed in the same dark robes and mask. The child cooed peacefully as she clutched at the material of the man's robes, unaware of her situation as the three men walked further into the forest and away from potential prying eyes. Once they were far enough, their new companion stopped and turned to them.

"You were not identified?" he asked the two men. It was imperative that no one knew who the culprit of the attack on the family was.

"No. They may not have even seen us and believe the child was taken by the fire," Stanwyck replied. "She will be safe with the family we provide her with. Is it possible to ensure she is not sought?"

The new companion held his arms out to receive the child as he responded. "We have a man situated in the records department at the Ministry as well as at St. Mungo's. As far as the wizarding world is concerned, her new family is her only family. She will be raised as one of us with our children, with our beliefs running strong. Her true heritage will never be revealed."

"Her appearance may draw attention to her. That red Weasley hair will be difficult to disguise." Stanwyck pulled off his mask to properly look at the wizard in front of him.

"Difficult but not impossible. The Weasleys are not the only redheaded purebloods in England." The man looked down at the child in his arms. "Arrangements have been made with the Nott family to take her in. Nott's wife's family have a history of red haired children so it will not be questioned. Should the pregnancy be questioned, Nott's wife would not be the first witch to have concealed a pregnancy during difficult times. Her husband has been on trial for a good portion of the year. It would not be unheard of. A minor change in her date of birth is all that is needed."

"It would be best if very few people knew of this plan," Cagney spoke.

"Hmm… you do make an excellent point." The man raised his wand and pointed it at Cagney's partner, Stanwyck. "Avada Kedavra!"

Stanwyck slumped to the ground as life left his body. The little girl cooed and tugged at the man's long blonde hair gently. Lucius cracked a smile behind his mask as he looked down at her and the smile that was on her tiny lips. "I think she liked that."

Lucius flicked his wand at Cagney as a green flash of light emitted from the end of it. The baby cooed and smiled again as the Death Eater fell to the ground.

"Yes, I think you will fit in quite well with the Nott family. I would keep you myself if I didn't have other plans for you. As much as Narcissa would love to have a daughter, your red hair would be hard to explain in my family." Lucius removed his mask before he apparated out of the area with the little girl tucked securely in his arms.


End file.
